Renegade Cut
Renegade Cut is the second show by Leon Thomas, following a successful run of Heart of Gaming. Featured on TGWTG, the show "covers oddball film topics such as strange directors, fan theories, unauthorized edits, and weird connections between otherwise disparate movies." Leon stars as himself. Episodes *The Daughters (July 20th, 2012) *In Defense of Asylum (July 30th, 2012) *Death and Toy Story (August 11th, 2012) *The Citizen Kane Plot Hole (August 20th, 2012) *Respect for George Lucas (September 2nd, 2012) *Politics of Yesterday (September 30th, 2012) *Rear Window & Disturbia (October 31st, 2012) *The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Stanley Kubrick (November 19th, 2012) *Is Die Hard a Christmas Movie? (December 2nd, 2012) *The Seven Hundred Samurai (December 12th, 2012) *A Beautiful Dream (January 20th, 2013) *Tom Hanks Can't Stop Urinating (January 30th, 2013) *Understanding a David Lynch Film (February 18th, 2013) *Lost Innocence (February 28th, 2012) *Black and White (March 11th, 2013) *Solaris & Solaris (March 31st, 2013) *Willy Wonka - Child Murderer (April 11th, 2013) *The Endor Holocaust (April 22nd, 2013) *Iron Sky and Not Bad Movies (April 29th, 2013) *Killing the Dog (May 10th, 2013) *That One Movie (May 14th, 2013) *12 Monkeys & La Jetée (May 31st, 2013) *The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Werner Herzog (June 11th, 2013) *Superheroes and Orson Welles (June 18th, 2013) *The Shifting Universe (June 25th, 2013) *Manifest Destiny in Ravenous (July 2nd, 2013) *The Changing Face of Heroes (July 9th, 2013) *It's Time to Blow Up the White House (July 16th, 2013) *World War II Allegory in Casablanca (July 23rd, 2013) *Starship Theseus (July 30th, 2013) *Clue: The One True Ending (August 6th, 2013) *Skepticism in Exorcism Films (August 13th, 2013) *Cameron's Day Off (August 20th, 2013) *Sad Robot Making Blocks (August 27th, 2013) *Individuality in American Psycho (September 3rd, 2013) *The Layers of Lebowski (September 10th, 2013) *Are Droids Slaves? (September 24th, 2013) *Iron Man and Post-9/11 America (October 1st, 2013) *Theorizing Aladdin (October 8th, 2013) *Killing Gandalf (October 16th, 2013) *Star Trek, 2001, and Space Intercourse (October 22nd, 2013) *Shakespeare in Lion King (October 29th, 2013) *Wizard of Oz Myths (November 5th, 2013) *Trouble with Man of Steel (November 19th, 2013) *The Devil in God Only Forgives (November 26th, 2013) *No Happy Endings (December 3rd, 2013) *The 8 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Fritz Lang (December 10th, 2013) *Morality and Modern Politics in The Dark Knight Trilogy (December 18th, 2013) *Inevitability in No Country for Old Men (December 26th, 2013) *The Progression of Disney Gender Roles (December 31st, 2013) *Blade Runner and the Memories of Gaff (January 15th, 2014) *Everyone Wants Die Hard Except Die Hard (January 24th, 2014) *Relationships in Barton Fink (January 31st, 2014) *Creation in Prometheus (February 9th, 2014) *The Absence of Superhero Diversity (February 18th, 2014) *Earth in the Star Wars Universe (February 25th, 2014) *Revisiting Toy Story (March 20th, 2014) *5 Hollywood Questions (April 13th, 2014) *Quentin Tarantino (May 2nd, 2014) *Predator (May 9th, 2014) *I, Frankenstein (May 14th, 2014) *The Disney Universe (May 23rd, 2014) *Luke Skywalker (May 31st, 2014) *Robocop (June 6th, 2014) *Alien (June 15th, 2014) *A Serious Man (June 21st, 2014) *Red Dead, Yellow Mellow (June 28th, 2014) *The Iron Giant (July 5th, 2014) *Fight Club (July 13th, 2014) *Four Lions (July 23rd, 2014) *Jurassic Park (August 1st, 2014) *A Clockwork Orange (Parts 1 & 2) (August 10th, 2014) *A Clockwork Orange (Parts 3 & 4) (August 16th, 2014) *Monsters and Sex (August 23rd, 2014) *Inception (Parts 1 & 2) (August 31st, 2014) *Inception (Parts 3 & 4) (September 8th, 2014) *Noah (September 16th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 1 & 2) (September 27th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 3 & 4) (October 8th, 2014) *Mulholland Drive (Parts 5 & 6) (October 16th, 2014) *Snowpiercer (October 23rd, 2014) *Psycho (October 30th, 2014) *Enemy (November 5th, 2014) *Under the Skin (November 9th, 2014) *The Seventh Seal (November 15th, 2014) *Too Many Cooks (November 21st 2014) *Word Funk: Our Weirdest Episode (November 22nd, 2014) *Blue Ruin (November 30th, 2014) *The Lego Movie (December 9th, 2014) *A Field in England (December 18th, 2014) *Frozen (December 25th, 2014) *Favorite Films of 2014 (December 31st, 2014) *Drive (January 10th, 2015) *Starship Troopers (January 20th, 2015) *Renegade Cut Patreon (January 22nd, 2015) *ParaNorman (January 31st, 2015) *Map to the Stars (February 7th, 2015) *Top 20 Favorite Films of All Time (February 11th, 2015) *Nightcrawler (February 21st, 2015) *Birdman (February 28th, 2015) *Citizen Kane (March 11th, 2015) *El Topo (March 18th, 2015) *Perfect Blue (March 25th, 2015) *Darth Vader (March 30th, 2015) *Donnie Darko (April 8th, 2015) *Lost Highway (April 17th, 2015) *Transformers (April 25th, 2015) *Mystery Men (April 29th, 2015) *2001: A Space Odyssey (May 9th, 2015) *Dr. Strangelove (May 16th, 2015) *Eyes Wide Shut (May 23rd, 2015) *The Shining (May 30th, 2015) *Escape From Tomorrow (June 6th, 2015) *Apocalypse Now (June 13th, 2015) *Pulp Fiction (June 20th, 2015) *It's Such a Beautiful Day (June 27th, 2015) Links *Renegade Cut on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG